


Going

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Past Abuse, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Lithuania is gains his independence and is finally leaving the USSR.(RussLiet (I guess?), Warning/s: Mentioned Past Abuse, Historical Inaccuracies?)
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Kudos: 9





	Going

"So it's true, you are leaving."

"Yes mr. Russia, I am declaring my independence, soon I will no longer be a part of the USSR."

"I see..." Russia spoke sadly.

Lithuania was expecting Russis to react differently to his independence. He was expecting anger, violence, anything along those lines. But not this. Not Russia smiling sadly down at him with a faraway look in his eyes as if he's remembering their old 'pleasant' days living together in the same house.

"We will surely miss you. Especially me." Russia continued.

"I will miss you too." Lithuania lied. The truth is, he will not miss Russia, he will not miss living in Russia's house, he will not miss the beatings, he will not miss all the times Russia tried to mess with his and everybody's minds, he will not miss anything.

"But are you really sure about this? If you change your mind-"

"I've already made up my mind Mr. Russia, I'm leaving the USSR." Lithuania quickly interrupted him, he doesn't want Russia to play any of his mind tricks with him.

For a moment, Russia's face was completely unreadable, but then finally Russia sighs. "Alright then."

Once again Lithuania was expecting a different reaction from Russia. Why is he acting so calmly about his leave?

"When will you be leaving?" Russia asked.

"Well, I still have a few things I need to sort out, but hopefully I'll be able make my leave in a week."

Russia hummed in thought for a moment, then smiles and said, "This has been a nice talk. You can go now."

"I'm- I'm sorry what?" Lithuania didn't mean to stutter, but he really wasn't expecting that from Russia.

"Don't you need to get those things you mentioned sorted out?" Russia is still smiling at him. Is that a good sign? Lithuania is unsure, Russia has always been unpredictable.

What's going on? Why is Russia being so benevolent today?

"Oh ri-right. Thank you Mr. Russia." Lithuania is still suspicious but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth he just decided to leave Russia's office before the other shoe finally drops.

Now all alone in his office, Russia finally drops his act, he giggles to himself.

He won't let Lithuania leave that easily.

**Author's Note:**

> That's called foreshadowing! :D (Fyi, this probably isn't the best drabble in the series but eh)


End file.
